The Storm Rages On
by Minx Raine
Summary: Susan Bones had a passionate encounter with a mysterious girl at the end of the last term. School's started again and she's determined to find her. Will she? (On Going) lesbian/gay content


Disclaimer: One, I do not own any of these characters (with the exception of Kayla and Sydney) as they belong to Ms. J K Rowling. Two, this story contains lesbian and gay content. If this bothers you, then don't read it, simple as that. Three, please review after reading, as it helps me write with more frequency. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1 - The Search Begins  
  
The rain cascaded down the sides of the castle, thunder echoing in the empty hallways. Lighting flashed in random intervals, lighting up the large windows, revealing two silhouettes pressed passionately against a doorway on the fifth floor. The only other sounds besides the raging storm was the rustling of clothes, and passionate breathlessness. A soft whimpering moan was drowned out by a crack of thunder over head, as one of the figures arched, and then collapsed against the other.  
  
Susan Bones sat straight up in bed as a bolt of lightning struck somewhere out on the grounds. She peaked out of the heavy curtains that surrounded her bed, making sure that her other housemates were still asleep. She pulled her head back in and inhaled deeply. This was the second day of the storms, and the second time that dream had come to her. It was more than a dream, it was a memory from the end of the last term. The night before school had let out, after some celebrating had gone on, a large storm had kicked up outside, forcing everyone to stay indoors. It was late that night, when Susan had been walking aimlessly through the corridors, that a mysterious girl had pulled her into the shadows. Unsure as to where this hidden passion had sprung from, she found that she had no problem in being intimate with this girl. It was as if her body knew who this was, even if she couldn't see her face. Their they had been, in the disserted corridor, making passionate love during a storm. There was no light with which to see, she could only feel, hear, smell and taste.  
  
When she had woken up, she was in her own bed in the Hufflepuff girls dormitory, almost convinced it had been a dream, except for the single white rose that rested next to her on her pillow. She had ached and become frustrated in her search for her mysterious lover, but to no avail. But now she was back at Hogwarts, and her search began anew. She had been ready to give up when this storm hit, and the dreams had started. She moped the sweat from her brow, and pulled the damp nightclothes from her slender yet athletic body. Sometimes she could still feel those skillful hands on her flesh, or those full lips on her own. Even know there was a dull aching throb in her most intimate of places. She needed to figure out whoever it was. She laid back down, and curled up with her pillow, listening to the sounds of the storm outside. She eventually fell back asleep, images of dark hallways and flashes of lightening filling her head.  
  
Susan sat at the Hufflepuff table the next afternoon at lunch, surrounded by several of her house friends. She was pretending to listen to the various stories going on around her, while she studied the various girls in the Great Hall. She scanned first the Slytherin table, which lay behind her. She felt her stomach turn in revulsion as her gaze landed on Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy Parkinson. Merlin help her if one of those two was her mysterious kismet. Millicent was certainly as bullish as her last name called, with her short stature and equally as butch hair. Even though Pansy was quite the looker, her charm only went as far as her skin was deep.  
  
She made a face, and turned back to her own table, scanning a few likely Hufflepuffs. She sighed, knowing that this would be difficult. She looked forward up to the Gryffindor table, watching as one of the three Gryffindor Chasers, Angelina Johnson flicked something into Fred Weasley's potatoes. The chaser trio fought to keep their laughter in as they watched. Katie Bell and Alicia Spinnett, were whispering to each other, as Angelina pretended innocence as Fred jumped up, his twin George rolling with laughter. Susan smiled as she watched. The trio were all likely to be in the lifestyle as well. She looked a little further down the table where another trio was seated, watching the merriment. It was none other than Harry Potter, and his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Now Hermione was a smart girl, the smartest in the school as some would say, and although she was always involved in the mischief of her two best friends, was a great deal quieter than the boys. That left room to wonder. Seated next to Ron was his sister Ginny. Another quiet one, although seemingly popular with the boys in school. Yet some things never seemed to add up.  
  
She looked over at the Ravenclaw table, and smiled as watched several players of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team laughing and joking around. The two most prominent were the seeker, Cho Chang, and the keeper, Kayla Paris who was also the captain of the team. They were in deep discussion with one of the beaters, Sydney Bauer. They all were grinning. She looked back down at her breakfast, her fork absently making a design out of her mashed potatoes, and sighed. Well perhaps there were a few decent girls out there for her to chose from. She decided she might just want to write down some names of the more likely girls. She rose from the bench and headed toward the library, thinking of more names as she went. By the time she had a piece of parchment and a quill out, she was surprised at the actual length of the list. When written out, it filled almost a good half a foot of parchment, and her handwriting was rather small to begin with.  
  
"What are you working on?" a voice asked, causing Susan to jump. She looked up and sighed in relief, as it was Hermione, no doubt getting ready to devour another hefty book. Susan rolled up the parchment quickly, as so she wouldn't see the list of names and smiled, in what she hoped was a convincing way. She also noticed that it was rather dark outside, as night had fallen, and a soft grumble in her stomach told her she had missed dinner.  
  
"Nothing really, just a um list," she said softly. She never was good a lying.  
  
"A list?" Hermione questioned her. "Do you mean like a to do list?"  
  
Susan blushed slightly, and nodded, "Yeah sort of."  
  
"I make lists like that constantly. Harry and Ron never seem to understand how important it is to be organized," she replied to her with a roll of her eyes. Susan laughed, tucking the list carefully in her backpack.  
  
"Well I should be getting back to the common room to finish my Herbology homework," Susan said, a bit nervously.  
  
Hermione's widened, "We had homework in Herbology? Oh my goodness, what was it?"  
  
Susan almost smacked herself for that. She should have known better, being that Hufflepuff had Herbology with Gryffindor. She searched her brain frantically for an excuse.  
  
"Well actually I um, it's an extra credit assignment, to erm," she stammered. "Help me get ready for the O.W.L.'s"  
  
Hermione breathed a huge sigh of relief, and sat back down on the bench. "You scared me half to death," she then smiled. "Do you need any help? I've read Magical Plants and Herbs Volume 5 cover to cover."  
  
Susan shook her head, "No, I think I've got it, but thanks Hermione."  
  
"No problem, anytime," the other girl said, pulling out a potions book and setting it before her. "Have fun."  
  
"Thanks," she said before walking out of the library. Hermione was the only person in the world who would ever tell someone to have fun when it came to homework. She walked down toward the gardens, where the Hufflepuff common room was hidden. As she entered she was greeted by fragrant blossoms and warm colors. She passed several of her housemates and headed up to the 5th year girls dorm. She was pleased that she was the only one in at the moment, and changed into her night clothes. She pulled her list from her bag, and crawled onto her bed, pulling the curtains tightly closed around her. She pulled her wand in from her nightstand and placed a hiding charm on the list so that if anyone read it, it would merely appear to be a list of homework assignments. She placed the roll beneath her pillow, and laid down. She stared up at her ceiling for quite awhile, listening to the storm starting up again outside, and the other 5th year girls as they entered and got ready for bed. She was still awake when the snores began, mind pondering all of the possibilities. She rolled to her side, and closed her eyes finally, hoping that the dreams wouldn't come to her again, even with the sounds of the howling wind and pouring rain echoed from outside. 


End file.
